


Spoils to the Victor

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry and Ginny reunite after the final battle with Voldemort and he finds her full of surprises.





	Spoils to the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thank you to Samk1224 for the beta!  


* * *

Harry was standing on the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, singing at the top of his lungs, and swaying dangerously.  
  
"We are the champions, my friends!" He sung completely off key and he heard giggling from the tables on the floor. "Ginny, Luna, come sing with me." He looked around and swayed again. "Who stole Ron?"  
  
Ginny smirked and waggled her eyebrows at him, "I saw Hermione dragging him up the stairs. I do hope they remembered the silencing charm this time."  
  
"I've never heard Weasley is our king," Luna said dreamily, "sung in quite that fashion before."  
  
Harry shuddered and glanced at Ginny. She looked--fucking incredible. Tight jeans, a green jumper, and boots...Merlin he loved boots.  
  
"Ginny, I'm pissed," he giggled and sat down on the bar. "Are you going to take you me to bed and tuck me in?"  
  
Ginny tapped her finger against her lip and leaned over to whisper something in Luna's ear. The look on her face was more than enough to cut through the alcohol-induced haze that was fogging his brain, and certain bits of his anatomy sprung to attention.  
  
"I don't know, Harry," she said softly as she helped Luna stand up. "I think I should punish you for making me wait so long."  
  
"Punish me," Harry swallowed hard and felt a responding twitch in his cock. "Please?"  
  
Luna waved her wand at him and suddenly his hands were frozen to the bar, his jaw dropped when she threaded her hands through Ginny's hair, and crushed their lips together. The blood in his head made it's way directly to his cock and he felt more than a bit light headed. He watched their tongues slide into each other's mouths, their hands slid over each other’s bodies, and Harry whimpered.  
  
"You see, Harry," Luna said breathlessly. "Ginny has needs."  
  
Harry swallowed hard and nodded his head. He held his breath as Luna pulled Ginny's jumper over her head and Ginny pushed Luna's blouse off her shoulders. _No bra...no bra_ his mind kept repeating as Ginny pulled Luna to her and rubbed their nipples together. Luna moaned softly and began kissing her way down Ginny's neck.  
  
"Yes, Harry," Ginny's head tilted to allow Luna to suck on her pulse point. "I didn't want to cheat on you, but just the thought of you made me wet and touching my pussy just wasn't enough."  
  
Luna's mouth was nipping at the slopes of Ginny's breasts and Ginny moaned when she began suckling her nipples. Her hands threaded through Luna's hair, pushing her down, and Luna kissed each of Ginny's boots before banishing her jeans.  
  
"I think," Luna said as she pressed her lips to Ginny's inner thigh, "we'll leave the boots on."  
  
Harry moaned out loud at this and his cock throbbed against his fly. He stared at the two women, who were like fire and ice, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"You touched yourself Ginny?" His breath caught in his throat as Luna parted Ginny's folds and ran her tongue along Ginny's pussy lips.  
  
"Yes," Ginny moaned and she widened her stance, hooking one of her legs over Luna's shoulder. "Luna knows I love you, but we decided that I should...yes...just there...fuck that's good..."  
  
Luna was lapping at Ginny's pussy, sliding two fingers in and out of her cunt, and Harry could hear how wet Ginny was. Ginny was pushing her hips forward, grinding them against Luna's lips, and he could see her legs trembling.  
  
"Fuck me," Harry moaned, trying not to come in his trousers.  
  
Luna lifted her mouth and sighed, "Harry, be patient. We intend to."  
  
Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as Luna pulled Ginny to the floor. Luna's skirt was off in seconds and Ginny was on top of her. They were grinding their pussies together and moaning. He could see the tips of their pink tongues brushing, the soft moans they were making were driving him crazy, and he briefly wondered if this wasn't just a drunken hallucination.  
  
"Lick me," Luna murmured.  
  
Harry found himself holding his breath as Ginny made her way down Luna's body. She lingered for a moment at Luna's breasts, suckling her nipples in turn, before pressing open mouth kisses to Luna's belly. Harry groaned out loud when Ginny parted Luna's folds and ran the tip of her tongue along Luna's lips. It wasn't long before Luna was arching under Ginny's mouth. When Ginny slid two fingers into her pussy, Luna's back bowed, and she whimpered. Ginny stayed with her, lapping at her clit, fucking her with her fingers, and Harry could see the moisture on Ginny's hand as she slid her fingers in and out of Luna's pussy.  
  
"Ginny," Luna whimpered. "Don't stop...please..."  
  
Ginny sucked Luna's clit between her lips and twisted her fingers deep in Luna's pussy. Harry and Luna moaned in unison and Harry licked his lips as Luna's entire body shook with the force of orgasm. Ginny stayed with her, lapping her clit slowly, until Luna tugged her head.  
  
"Harry's turn," Luna said dreamily and the two of them stood up.  
  
Harry swallowed as the two women approached him. Luna waved her wand again, causing Harry to fly backwards and sideways onto the bar, and she quickly banished his clothing. His hands were still bound to the top of the bar and he noticed a mischievous glint in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"You want to taste her, don't you?" Ginny came around to the back of the bar and raked her fingernails down Harry chest.  
  
"Mmm...no, he should taste you first," Luna said dreamily. "You taste ever so lovely."  
  
Harry's response was muffled by Luna's mouth descending on his, he heard Ginny rummaging behind the bar, and he could taste her on Luna's lips, on Luna’s tongue, and his cock hardened even further. He wanted to touch them but he couldn't, he wanted more, and he was totally helpless against the two of them.  
  
Luna broke the kiss and Ginny held up a can of whipped cream.  
  
"Luna," Ginny popped the can open. "I love whipped cream--fancy a sample?"  
  
Luna nodded and began humming as Ginny covered Harry’s chest and stomach in whipped cream, she studied him for a moment, and grinned as she coated his cock in the sweet treat.  
  
"Together?" Luna breathed and Ginny nodded.  
  
Harry gave a hoarse shout as Ginny began lapping the whipped cream from his cock. Her tongue circled his tip, licked the underside of his shaft, and when she sucked briefly on his balls he thrust his hips upwards. The combination of Luna's mouth licking his chest clean, Ginny's warmth around his cock, and her hands on his thighs threatened his sanity. He was chanting their names, begging to be set free, and when Ginny deep throated him and sucked the base of his cock he saw stars.  
  
"Ginny," Luna said dreamily. "I think we should release him now."  
  
Ginny tapped her finger on her lip and arched her eyebrow, "Kiss me first."  
  
They leaned across the bar and Harry whimpered as they kissed. His hands flexed against the top of the bar, his hips rose, and he began pleading.  
  
"Please...want to be inside..." His head tossed back and forth on the bar. "Ginny...please fuck me..."  
  
Ginny broke the kiss with Luna and climbed onto the bar. She straddled his waist, teasing him with her wetness, and with a soft moan slowly sank down on Harry's cock. Luna waved her wand over Harry's hands and climbed behind her on the bar. Harry slid his hands to Ginny's breasts, rolled her nipples between his fingers, and he relished the gasp that escaped her lips.  
  
Over and over she rocked on him, raising herself until he was just at her entrance, and slamming back down hard until he was buried fully inside her. Luna's mouth was on Ginny's neck, two fingers rubbed Ginny's clit, and her other hand slid down to cup Harry's balls.  
  
"Harder," Harry moaned. "Fuck, this is brilliant."  
  
Ginny's head fell back when Harry's fingers joined Luna's between her folds. She began shaking and clenching around his cock. Harry had never seen anything quite as beautiful as when she came: hard, clenching around him, and her head tossed back and forth. She slid off of him and Luna's mouth descended on his shaft, licking it clean, and she pulled him to his knees. She turned around and wiggled her behind at him and he pulled her back and down onto his cock. He plunged deep inside her pussy and he groaned at how tight she was. Ginny's mouth was on his neck, her fingers on his arse, and when she worked a finger inside him he called out her name.  
  
It was getting to be too much; he was driving into Luna's wet pussy, then pulling back and impaling himself on Ginny's fingers. The only sounds in the bar were the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the scene of sex surrounded them, and Luna's breathless moans.  
  
His fingers dug into her hip and he slid one hand around to rub her clit as Ginny nibbled on the cords of his neck. He was going mad and he could feel the heat welling inside his belly. White light burst from behind his eyelids and heat speared through him. He felt Luna clenching around him, breathing his name, and with a hoarse shout he came when Ginny twisted her fingers in his arse. His body shook, his glasses fell off, and he continued thrusting erratically.  
  
The three of them collapsed onto the bar together, panting, and stroking each other softly. Harry's head still felt a bit foggy from the Firewhiskey he consumed, but he managed to Apparate the three of them to his room. They landed in a heap on the bed and Luna disentangled herself from them.  
  
"I fancy a shower," she stood and moved towards the bathroom, pausing at the doorway. "Are the two of you coming?"  
  
"Not yet," Ginny quipped and kissed Harry. "But I have the feeling we will be."


End file.
